Noxious Vesicarus
(MonsterHunterFlacko Version)= |ailments = Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Noxious Vesicarus (フガセン亜種, Fugasen Ashu) are Subspecies of Vesicarus. Physiology Noxious Vesicarus is mostly purple. Its legs are a lighter purple with yellow feet. Its wings sport lavender membranes and yellow claws. Its tail has a yellow air sac. The smaller air sacs on its head are also yellow. Abilities Noxious Vesicarus mixes the air it inhales with toxic chemicals to produce a poisonous gas which it exhales at foes. It can also poison enemies with its bite. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Bladder Wyvern *Family: Vesica Noxious Vesicarus is the Subspecies of Vesicarus. Habitat Range Noxious Vesicarus have been found inhabiting the Ancestral Steppe and Heaven's Mount in the Old World. In the New World they inhabit the Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche Unlike its relatives, Noxious Vesicarus are primarily carnivorous. They feed on anything that's smaller then they are. They will even try to prey on creatures that are around the same size as them. Noxious Vesicarus occasionally scavenge, feeding on carrion. Biological Adaptations Noxious Vesicarus produce toxic chemicals and mixes them with the air it inhales. As it breaths, it churns the poison stored in the poison sacs on its head and tail for more potency. It exhales this poisonous gas at enemies for self-defense. Venom glands are also located in its jaws, giving it a toxic bite. The poison in its body gives it its purple coloration. Aside from its newfound poisonous properties, it has most of the same features as its cousin. Behavior Noxious Vesicarus are extremely aggressive, especially when compared to Vesicarus. Notes *Its head, wings, and tail can be broken. **The tail cannot be severed however. *When in rage mode, Noxious Vesicarus's head air sacs will inflate. *When Noxious Vesicarus is tired, its air sacs will deflate immediately and it will drool. **It will prey on an Herbivore to regain stamina. * Noxious Vesicarus's roar requires Earplugs to block. |-|(GoldenDragonIlo Version)= (G-Rank)|weaknesses = |creator = Original:MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted:GoldenDragonIlo}} Noxious Vesicarus are Subspecies of the monster with the same name that inhabit swampy areas instead of sky-high mountains. Instead of raw wind power, it produces toxic gasses. It is only encountered in High-Rank onward. Physiology Noxious Vesicarus look physically exactly like the common species, but its leathery yellow skin is now dark purple, which get lighter the closer it gets to its head and legs, becoming camo green once it reaches the ends. Its hind legs' claws are also shorter in length. Its webbing is red that turns muddy-brown near the rim. Its claws are also lilac in colour, with the middle claw being pink. Lastly, its air sacs are reddish-purple. Behaviour In comparison to the original species, Noxious Vesicarus are much more aggressive, prone to attacking prey on sight. It will hardly flee when faced with a powerful foe, but may still do so if wounded enough, and successfully survives. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Though they access to poisonous gasses, they still hover around in the middle, no matter where they are located. However, it ranks slightly higher as it is now able to hunt vertebrate prey. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters As stated before, Noxious Vesicarus will attack anything it knows it can kill, which includes the likes of Khezu. It will stand its ground against stronger monsters a normal Vesicarus wouldn't dare to go against, but all known attempts have resulted in Noxious Vesicarus either fleeing or being killed. Tracks Noxious Vesicarus will no longer leave Insect Scraps where it goes, but it instead leaves Carcasses. Specific Locale Interactions If a pool of poison is present in the area it is currently in, it will wander over to it and begin drinking from it. After five seconds of doing so, it will gain access to Noxious Poison for some of its moves, and in G-Rank the moves that could previously inflict Noxious Poison turn into Deadly Poison. Special Behaviours Noxious Vesicarus do not have any special behaviours to note. Cutscenes Noxious Vesicarus do not have any planned cutscenes. Abilities Noxious Vesicarus fight just like the normal species, save for its former Wind-based attacks being replaced with poisonous gasses, and is also more land-based. All moves listed with a * at the beginning are moves that already exist, but have been altered to accommodate for its own changes. Attacks (Ground) * Poison Spray - Noxious Vesicarus will take a deep breath and lightly breathe out a stream of poisonous gasses in front of it. Does minuscule damage and causes flinching, but it inflicts long-lasting Poison. * *Poison Blast - Replaces Wind Blast. Done exactly as it did with the former move, but instead of inflicting Wind damage and Windblight, it does low raw damage and inflicts Poison. If Noxious Vesicarus drank from a poison pool before using this move, it will inflict Noxious Poison instead. * *Poison Bomb - Replaces Wind Bomb. It is done like Wind Bomb but instead of a forceful blast of wind, it releases a lingering poison cloud. Does moderate raw damage and inflicts Poison/Noxious (Noxious Poison/Deadly Poison respectively if it drank from a poison pool). Attacks (Flying) * Poison Spray - Done exactly as it would on the ground, but it covers more of the area in front of it. * *Poison Blast - Done exactly like it is used on the ground, but like with the original move, it pushes itself backwards. * *Poison Gas Howitzer - Done like the original's Aerial Howitzer, but instead of a vortex, it becomes a large cloud of poisonous gas, which does moderate raw damage if hit by the impact, and Poison/Noxious Poison regardless (Noxious Poison/Deadly Poison if it drank from a poison pool beforehand). Rage and Tired States Rage State Noxious Vesicarus' air sacs will inflate and it will huff harmless poison gasses. It also becomes more prone to flying. Tired State Noxious Vesicarus will fail to use most breath attacks and will be unable to fly. Mounts Just like the common species, Noxious Vesicarus can be mounted on its head, back and tail. It will not fly during this, however. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Stop the Pollution! Unlike the normal species, Noxious Vesicarus hardly spend time in the air. However, breaking the air sacs on its body does have its own boons; it will reduce the lifespan of the poison clouds it breathes out, so it will make your hunts with it a lot easier. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Superfamily: Bladder Wyvern * Family: Vesica Habitat Range Unlike the normal species, Noxious Vesicarus prefer to live their lives at lower altitudes and in murky, gloomy areas. It is most commonly seen in areas where there is poison available in large quantities. Ecological Niche Although Noxious Vesicarus still eat fruits, it now adds meat into its diet, becoming omnivorous. It will prey on anything it can kill, eating what it can before it moves on. It may also scavenge, given the chance. However, they more or less claim the same spot in the food chain. Biological Adaptation Though it flies less often, the air sacs still serve as Noxious Vesicarus' main method of going airborne. Its claws are also shorter due to losing the need to hunt for insects. Noxious Vesicarus gets its toxic abilities from consumption of poisonous fruits and feeding on poisonous monster carcasses, which over time gave it its immunity to various kinds of poisons and during the course of evolution, they began to become a part of it. Although not perfected, Noxious Vesicarus will consume all manner of poisons, including from small pools. Behaviour Noxious Vesicarus' aggression is what makes them so dangerous for their rank. More so than the original species, they are a common cause for village attacks near where they live, or even rendering them uninhabitable for days on end. They do, unfortunately, see humans as prey. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken. This reduces the time it can stay airborne and also reduces the lifespan of its poisonous clouds. * Its wings can be broken individually. * Its back can be broken. This reduces the time it can stay airborne and also reduces the lifespan of its poisonous clouds. * Its tail can be broken. This reduces the time it can stay airborne and also reduces the lifespan of its poisonous clouds. Damage/Status Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Other Monsters Noxious Vesicarus currently do not have interactions with any other monster. Interactions with Unique Statuses Noxious Vesicarus can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. It can also attain the Apex state. Frenzy Biting and poison breath attacks will inflict the Frenzy. Apex Its head and legs are hardened and where it flies, it will leave pools of the Frenzy under it. Its poisonous breath attacks also have their reach increased. Hyper Noxious Vesicarus' head, body and tail can be boosted. Tempered Noxious Vesicarus is a LV1 Tempered monster. Trivia * GoldenDragonIlo adopted this monster from MonsterHunterFlacko on 27/07/2019. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:GoldenDragonIlo